wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep21:Kelsisco's change VS Garruk pt.1
The episode starts off immediately after Ep20; the judges are discussing what to do for the next match since It's been announced that the rouge must be present to fight. Garruk walks into the battlefield, though he looks very human, the mysterious foe has dark eyeliner around his face with strange black ink labeled all over his arms. He also holds a giant sort of pot on his back. Garruk is the 2nd placed bet, everyone is expecting him to face off against the mighty Dagamier. The crowd cheers realizing that the lowest ranked competitor (Kelsisco) has yet to show up and will be disqualified. Dagamier curses in disbelief. After a couple scenes of crowd hopping, the judges announce that a no show means disqualification and since Kelsisco isn't in place he is officially- SWOOSH suddenly a huge cloud of smoke pops over the entire crowd. After it clears the audience is stunned to hear the following words, "Is it to late to fight?". Dagamier is as shocked as everyone else is to see Kelsisco standing in the battlefield, looking very different. Shorter hair, a darker, older look and new armor creates an uproar from the crowd- could this be different? Dagamier yells out to Kelsisco asking where he has been, to which Kelsisco merely replies one word, "training". Once the crowd settles and Dagamier returns to his seat, the judges prepare for the battle, announcing for it to officially start! The two competitors look into each others eyes, not a single muscle moving, not a single flinch from either. Garruk smiles and whispers "go on, take a chance rouge"...to which Kelsisco replies "gladly". FLASH! In less than a quarter of a second, Kelsisco's standing point becomes a puff of smoke, and he vanishes! At least to the crowd he does, Kelsisco somehow becomes so fast that no one can even guess what just happened, but right before anyone can breathe, Kelsisco enters Garruk's AOE and sends a hard slammed fist to Garruk's nose. The crowd yells again in disbelief, and Garruk is thrown down; confused. Right as Garruk takes a stand, Kelsisco speeds behind the human and sends a hard kick towards Garruk's shoulder, once again sending the human towards the floor. As Kelsisco smiles and waves at the crowd now cheering his name, Garruk stands- angry. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE CLEVER ELF! I AM MADNESS AND DEEP DEEP DANGER! I KNOW TRAGEDY MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! DIE SCUM!" -Garruk. An enourmous amount of sand exits Garruk's pot. He is known as the lord of the sands for this reason; trapping enemy in huge amounts of sand and slowly crushing them till death. As the sand heads towards Kelsisco, the rouge flashes around dozens of sand spears, jumping over many sharp slaps of sand, and never taking a single blow. The crowd is amazed at the rouges improvement, including Dagamier. "No fooling around, no slipping, and you haven't even taken out your daggers yet...Kelsisco...just what else do you have in store for us?"- A smiling Dagamier. Right as Kelsisco enters Garruk's AOE he is pushed back by an enormous block of sand. In fact, it's a round sand shield that covers Garruk's entire AOE. Hearing laughter from the inside of the shield, the crowd roars in excitement thinking on how Kelsisco will get him out- Garruk's sands can heal him over time (although he isn't injured). Kelsisco kneels on the floor into what looks like a meditating pose. The crowd becomes quiet, not a whisper to be heard. After a couple seconds Kelsisco stands, a determined face and his caped cloak off his body. He begins making quick hand motions that stun the crowd. Dagamier noticed the signs are of lightzar- an ancient speed of physics that can create light, a move that very few rouges know....and can even teach....The rouge finishes the movements and almost immediatly, a soccer ball sized electric orb enters within one hand of Kelsisco- an orb known only as the ancient Chidorn. With electricity sizzling throughout the ball, the crowd is roaring with excitment, Dagamier along with Plauger and Bobaganush have their mouths wide open. Kelsisco dashes towards Garruk, yelling as loud as his lungs allow him, and strikes the sand shield with his lighting ball. After a few seconds of nothing but immense dust from the blow...the shield recieves a crack, big enough for a hand to fit through it. The crowd roars, and within the shield a shocked Garruk feels different. "What is this feeling?....................................BLOOD IT'S BLOOD I'M BLEEDING"- Garruk A now pissed off Garruk breaks the rest of the shield and sends a quick sand spear towards Kelsisco's shoulder, a small hit that allows Garruk to back away. Immediatly Kelsisco enters his fighting stance. The crowd awaits the next move...